


The prince and the star

by Elasse



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: 18+, Art, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:48:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elasse/pseuds/Elasse
Summary: A história de um príncipe vazio que encontra uma estrela.Originalmente ia postar só o desenho( ele é bem pesado) mas vou ver o que faço, pq me apaixonei pela história que já estou doida escrevendo. Ela é meio baseada em outra que já tenho.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	The prince and the star

Naquela noite escura, enquanto o príncipe Damian observava o céu, viu um clarão se arrastar em meio as estrelas, descendo até a floresta. Intrigado, não duvidou em ir até o local onde tal clarão havia oscilado e sumido em seguida.

Dispensou a companhia de dois guardas que o queriam acompanhar e subiu em seu cavalo, galopando até chegar próximo ao lago vermelho. Olhou de um lado para o outro, mas não havia sinal da luz intensa que ali havia descido minutos antes. Observou as águas sangrentas do lago, um leve oscilar chamando sua atenção. Desceu do cavalo e se aproximou da margem, pondo-se de cócoras, pois algo não estava normal por ali. 

Com a ponta dos dedos, tocou a água, surpreendendo-se com a temperatura. Estava quente, quase fervendo, o que não era comum naquela região fria. Já pensava procurar mais para dentro da floresta, quando de repente um ruído estridente o fez tapar os ouvidos, uma luz azulada abrindo caminho no meio das águas vermelhas. 

A luz tinha um tom tão belo, que Damian por um momento se perdeu olhando para ela, jurando para se mesmo que podia ouvir música emanar dali. Quando o clarão dissipou, sobe as águas um corpo flutuava. Cabelos negros espalhados para todos os lados, pele que de um tom pálido, começava a tomar uma cor levemente âmbar. 

Damian percorreu o corpo daquele ser com os olhos, notando que aquilo tinha aparência humana. Aparência de um homem para ser mais preciso. Era tão belo, pensava Damian, maravilhado com as feições do ser. 

\- Damian! - A voz alta e grossa cortou o ar. Damian olhou por cima do ombro, uma carranca desgostosa direcionada a Jason, que estava se aproximando. - Que diabos você está fazendo aqui sozinho? Talia está feito louca atrás de você, demônio! 

\- Disse que não queria ninguém me seguindo. - Informou, voltando a olhar para o lago. Isso. Jason suspirou, não notando ainda nada incomum. 

\- Fazem quase quatro horas que você saiu do palácio. O dia vai nascer em pouco tempo. 

Quatro horas? Damian franziu o cenho. Pareceu que ele mal havia chegado ali, como haviam passado quase quatro horas? Jason estalou a língua quando não obteve nenhuma reação aparente do príncipe mais novo, movendo-se para mais perto de Damian, mas parou abruptamente quando finalmente notou o corpo sobe as águas vermelhas.

\- O que é... -

\- Meu!- Damian rosnou, cortando as palavras de Jason, que o olhou sem compreender. - Eu o encontrei. Ele é meu.

E depois de tal noite, o palácio da família real nunca mais teve paz, nem o reino de Gotham foi o mesmo. Damian havia colhido uma estrela para si naquela noite, nomeando-a Richard.


End file.
